A book of short stories
by Watermelon-starfish
Summary: Including; Neon pegasus! Swimming pool disaster, Ship adventures, All grown up, All grown up the sqeakquel, And many other one-shot fanfics.
1. All grown up!

**this is an idea.. i knew i wouldnt be able to sleep until i had typed it down. now i may rest in peace until tommorrow morning when i will have to go to school...**

"Alvin…" Simon sighed, "how did you lose your job AGAIN?" he emphasised.

"I… err… crashed the company van…" Alvin answered, hugging his sleeping bag. "It doesn't matter, Si… were only asking to stay in your spare room for a little while." He smiled. Brittany gently rocked the four baby chipmunks witch didn't want to stop crying.

"you're my brother." Simon answered, "and I'm not letting a lady and four children out on the street." Brittany smiled as Simon invited them inside.

"Awe Brittany you had a fourth?" exclaimed Jeanette.

"Yes Jean we did!" she smiled, "Alvin junior, Brittany junior, Jeanette junior and Simon junior!" she giggled, "the next two are going to be called Theodore and Eleanor junior!" Jeanette sighed and handed her sister a cup of tea.

"that's… nice…" she smiled.

"How's my little bro doing?" patronised Alvin, slinging his arm round Simons shoulder and smiling like an idiot. Alvin was an idiot, though Simon.

"Your only five minutes older than me, Al." he pushed Alvin's arm off him. "and at least I have a job… and only one kid." Simons house was spacious and posh. The walls were pale blue and he had a lounge/kitchen area. Theodore was visiting this week, and was in the kitchen preparing dinner.

"Theo?" Simon yelled. "make dinner for two more…" he sighed. "our jerk brother and his girlfriend just showed up."

"its great to see you guys!" gasped Eleanor as she ran down the stairs, almost knocking over a pot plant. "oops!"

"How's things with Theo..?" giggled Brittany as Jeanette jr. started to cry again.

"I saw the most amazing green bridal dress today!" Eleanor beamed.

"Dad?" asked a little boy, looking at Simon.

"Yes Michael?"

"do you think I should do the quantum theory of the universe or the scientific explanation of evolution for my class science project?"

"Its your choice, son." Smiled Simon.

"Dinners ready!" smiled Theodore. He served Eleanor first, then Brittany and Jeanette. Finally Simon, Alvin and then poured a huge scoop of chicken and gravy onto his own plate. "dig in! its Theodore's special Sunday dinner!" announced Simon.

"cheers!" they all said with their glasses of wine, and Michael with his orange juice.

"Nice to see you Alvin, Brittany." Theodore asked politely. "I hope you heard we are getting married!" he hugged Eleanor.

"yeah… sure we did…" said Brittany, pouring herself another glass of wine.

* * *

After dinner, Brittany and Alvin were talking nonsense and laughing like crazy.

Simon snatched the bottle away before Alvin could have another glass.

"Hey… wha-what was that f..f…for…?" grumbled Brittany.

"you two have had enough for tonight."

Jeanette picked up the four baby chipmunks as Simon led Alvin and Brittany into the rather crowded spare room. Alvin protested, but of course collapsed straight on the bed. Simon realised they had only had two or three glasses. Alcohol affected chipmunks very quickly.

**Well hope you like it... This will also be featured and improved on my website... .com along with my other stories and articles... Thanks for reading.**


	2. Swimming pool disaster

Swimming pool disaster

Alvin/Simon/Simonette

Family/action/brotherly love

What happens when everyones gone home, and its just Simon and Alvin left sitting by the mini-pool in the park? And will Simon conqour his fear of swimming? Read and find out!

Alvin and Simon were the only ones left sitting by the pool. Theodore had gone to get some snacks and the chipettes had gone home hours ago. Simon was sitting reading on his kindle e-reader, and Alvin was bored of swimming up and down the pool on his own.

"come on... Si?" Alvin begged.

"Im not going in that pool!" Simon said matter-of-factly, "and dont expect me to anytime soon!" he added, just to make himself clear.

"Why not?" pushed Alvin, annoyed at his brothers stubborness.

"What if Theodore was drowning?" Alvin smirked.

"Then i would get Dave." he stated.

"And Dave was out."

"then id get Miss Miller, or Claire." he noted.

"and if everyone except us were out?"

"Id make you get him." Simon said smartly.

"And i was out, too."

"Then i would throw something that floats in." he smirked, and Alvin decided to give up. He was never going to make his no-fun brother get even a single drop of water on him.

The sun was starting to set and Simon was getting cold. He picked up his coat and wrapped it round him, and turned the back-light on his kindle.

"Guys!" shouted Dave, "were going home..." Simon picked up his stuff.

"Alvin doesnt want to go yet so can you stay here and make sure hes okay?" Simon groaned and put his stuff back on the floor under his comfy blue sunbed. The trees were rustling in the wind, and Simon could swear he heard thunder. But Alvin was still happily swimming lenghs of the pool underwater. Simon was amazed he hadnt run out of breath ages ago- but Simin just kept reading.

"Aah... Come on in!" Alvin yelled from the lit-up pool. "Its lovely and warm in here!" sure enough, there was steam rising out of the water... If it was much shallower, Simon may have gone in. But he hated deep water- it terrified him to death!

He remembered when they were little kids- Theodore had been leaning over the edge to get a better look at some fish at the beach and he fell off the pier. Simon had jumped in to help him- Theodore, fortunatly, got out okay, but Simon on the other hand ended up in hospital from hypothermia. He was never going in water again!

"Im not coming in and thats that!" he shouted back. He didnt hear a reply, jus several loud splashes he suspected was just Alvin messing around. Until he heard a scream and anither splash, then silence.

He looked up, slightly shoked at what he had heard.

"A... Alvin?" he stuttered, there was three large tree branches floating in the water and absolutely no sighn of his brother, Alvin. Panicked, he looked up and down the pool, not wanting to go in. One of the lights on the pool side had been smashed and there lay a pile of wreckage where his brother had once been swimming. He ran up the street,

"Anyone?" it was late, and nobody was out this late. He tried to wave down a passing car, but it didnt stop. He checked the clocktower... It had been 2 minutes already! If Alvin was under the water, he could be dead already!

Simon had no choice. He would have to go swimming... Yet again to save his brother. He stood by the pool, fists clenched with determination. Nobody else could save Alvin and Simon could stand here and watch his brother drown. To his horro, he could make out a faint red splodge lying at the bottom of the pool... And a red cap floating on the top of the water. He sobbed, took his thick-rimmed glasses off and dove in...

The water was lovely, and Simon almost got distracted by how warm and... Soft? It felt. He noticed A very blury red splode not moving, and swam carefully over, making sure as not to crash into any logs or broken glass or other debris. He took a deep breath, and dived. He swam blindly through the water, until he felt something furry in his grasp. Alvin!" he bubbled, losing lots of breath. He started to pull Alvin up, but Alvins foot was caught in a groove of the pool. He couldnt move Simon let go and surfaced for some air. Diving back down, he slipped his fingers randomly round Alvins foot until he felt it slip out of the groove. If Alvin was awake it would have hurt- a lot. But all Simon cared about right now was keeping his brother ALIVE.

He surfaced with his brother arm over his shoulder, and pushed on for the ladder. Alvin coughed and spluttered. His ankle was cut badly and there was a bruise on his face.

"S... Simon...?" he stuttered, waking up. Alvin groaned. Simon smiled and rested his arms on the side of the pool. Simon was still in the water, Alvin was now lying on the step, in about a centimeter of cold water that had been splashed earlier. He shivered and coughed again, this time Simon climbed out the pool and wrapped his coat around Alvins shoulders.

"The chipettes house is right next to the pool... Lets go and get you warm. Its too far to walk all the way home." Simon told Alvin, who just breathed heavily and nodded.

Later that night, Theodore and Dave had driven over to the chipettes when they had heard what had happened. Brittany, Theodore and Elleanor were fussing over Alvin, he was wrapped in blankets and holding a mug of steamy, creamy hot chocolate with marshmallows. His ankle had been bandaged up and he was hugging Britt. Dave and Miss Miller sat talking about pool safety, and Dave crying and saying 'its all my fault Alvin, im sorry!" over and over.

As for Simon...? He was busy listening to Jeanette compliments and looking embarrased.

"Simon your so brave!"

"Simon your a hero!"

"Simon your so... Athletic!" and so on. He tried to compliment her back, but she wouldnt listen. Tonight, she was going to praise Simon. Not the other way round. He smiled and hugged her.

"Stop with the talking and give me a big hig!" he whispered to her. She put her arms round his shoulders romantically, and together they had the most amazing hug ever! It was as close as they would get to a kiss... Until later, that is.

So yeah... Hope you like it. It only took about an hour to plan and write because i was kinda bored so decided to write some cute one-shots. I dont want to publish them all as seperate stories so i will publish all my one-shots as one book.

I broke up with my boyfriend and just got chosen for house cooking recently so im kinda distracted and so my writing isnt as detailed and thought-out as it sometimes is. Hey, what can i say? I only just became a teenager? I gotta busy life! :)


	3. My dream

I knew this morning if i didnt write this down i would forget it. Im going to bed soon and im starting to forget... If i sleep before its written down it shall remain one haunting thought at the back of my mind.

Brittany-me (Roseora)

Jeanette-Beth (my nerd friend)

Eleanor-Ella (my irritating Friend)

Theodore-Dan (a guy in my class)

Alvin-Matt (some guy i think is hot)

Simon-Tom (a special friend/boy)

And here goes!

"Roseora! Get up! Youll be late for school!" Mom shouts as she spreads nutella on toast for me downstairs.

"coming!"

5 seconds later...

"Mom i said im coming!" I shouted.

"Anyway, im so excited about my trip to the city today!"

I ran downstairs, pulled on my signature green top and shorts i had been planning to wear, and pulled a shiny red brush through my silky brunette hair. I stuffed the nutella toast in my mouth as I ran out the door, and quikly pulled on my green cap. I wear it all the time. Wait... Handt Jeanette and Eleanor told me they were busy on saturday.. And we had school today... Didnt we? I didnt know!

Jeanette and Eleanor were waiting for me at the train station... I noticed something... It was friday and the sky was pink... I shrugged my shoulders. The world can be wierd sometimes. Jeanette adjusted her glasses, "You know we are going to miss the train!" together we charged through the station, getting some annoyed glances from elderly citizens walking unrealistically slowly up the short flight of steps. Once we were on the train, i sat down. Before i knwe it we were there. I dont remember the journey or getting off the train. Just, all of a sudden me, Jeanette and Eleanor were sitting on a park bench eating doritos and oreo cookies.

"Look!" i pointed out, seeing a huge sighn saying 'scuba diving- $1' Eleanor winced and squealed.

"No scuba!" she wined.

"Awww lets!" cried Jeanette, enthusiastically, while rubbing on some labender and rosemary hand cream. We kitted ourselves up, and i cant remember Jeanette or Eleanor ever telling me they knew how to sciba dive? Of course, i had taken lessons, until i was kicked out the club because someone older/more expierienced wanted to join. I sadly remembered that devastating phone call and how i cried when i heard the news. I missed scuba diving. Still do.

Eleanor giggled joyfully as she kicked me in the face with her flipper. Jeanette swam along side me, amazing water posture and skill. I knew she had swimming lessons but i didnt know she could scuba dive. She even knew the diving signals, except, today it seemed, we could talk under the water. So no jeed for diving signals.

I have no idea where atlantis had come from, but... We were there. The lost city... Obviously not so lost... The water was an amazingly tranquil blue, and i couldnt feel cold or warm. I read the sighn.

"Cheerleading gymnastics?" i exclaimed.

"Ooh! Lets go!" exclaimed Jeanette.

"Whoah whoah... No way!" i shriek. "you talked me into joining the cheer team your not talking me into this?" she sighed.

"But Brittany... You told me you would like to go as long as i made it look like my idea so you werent embarrased?" it didnt matter whos idea it was. Suddenly i was confident and wanted to try it! Jeanette cowered in the entrance to the tent.

We were still under water. I wondered why all of a sudden i was wearing a cheerleading outfit and doing cartwheels... I could never do cartwheels before? I didnt know and i didnt care. It didnt seem important. I could do cartwheels now. My hair was perfectly dry and pulled back in a silky ponytail. I didnt have my hat... I felt almost naked without my hat... Oh well. I felt naked in a tight little cheerleaders outfit. It made my boobs look huge and ypu could see my pants.

Elleanor had dissapeared... Oh well, shes allways dissapearing. She allwyas turns up sometime... She ususally stops to pull a leaf off a tree or pick up some fresh socks for her P:E kit... Or something wierd like that. We allways teased her about it. Jenette was now with me, her auburn shoulder lengh hair in a bun, and her small-framed purple glasses tilted on one side.

I dont remember what happened, one mintute we were in a blue marquee, a faint ghost-outline in the tranquil, mediteranean blue water. The sand stretched for miles. Then the next second we were on a small suspension bride, threatening to fall at any minute. I vaguely guessed that i had, at some point, walked up to it. I looked around. There was lots of dissapointing empty ruins. Where had everybody gone? I didnt know and didnt pay any attention. Jeanette was by my side, as allways. I looked across and there was Theodore, calling out to me and holding a huge box of our faveriote chocolates... Then i turned and saw Simon reach out to me, his short spiky blonde hair swaying gently in the rippling current.

He held a boquet of red and blue roses. I felt the bridge collapsing under my feet, Jeanette grabbed my arm. I sobbed. Should i run to Theodore or Simon...? I like them both... But as friends... I felt like Simon was really a great, slightly unreliable friend. Theodore, my slightly-overweigh but definitly not fat friend... He felt like a brother to me. I keep telling myself this, because theres no way i could ever go out with either of them. Suddenly i was Eleanor and Jeanette pulled me up and we stumbled off the bridge. Theodore was gone and i cried. I didnt know where he had gone!

Eleanor dissapeared again and i just shrugged. Then beth turned to me. "Brittany?" she started, letting out a nervous laugh. "inleft my glasses on the bridge... Could you go get them?" i sighed. This was going to be like the time it was raining and i had to return Elleanors umbrella to her but i wasnt allowed to use it. I was shovering all afternoon and my hair went all frizzy. I could sense it. So i tied a rope around my waist in a basic granny knot and headed back onto the bridge. I sighed. Seconds later i was back, panting and Jeanette had her glasses back. He headed for the ruins. There was a sight saying 'one room only! In its original state! Not been cleaned out for tourists!' and so we headed inside. I gasped, as it was my old school classroom. But cold, deserted. The way it felt to me... Nobody else... All those long, long years ago. There was a chair covered in frost and cobwebs. It used to be my faveriot blue padded chair. I allways chose to sit on it. On shelves were books i read when i was little. Books like 'the three little pigs' and 'harry potter' i cried out loud to see it like this, lost... Lost under the deep ocean waves.

I sat on the chair and looked at the blackboard... I kind of remembered it being a white board when i was there but... I didnt think anything of it. I sighed and all of a sudden Jeanette dissapeared. This was one room. Coulourless, blue turning to grey... It totally creeped me out. I banged on the door... It was gone. I couldnt swim over the top of the broken down walls. Im not sure why. But there seemed to be an invisible force field or something. I looked to my side and saw an empty, peach corridor. It wasnt underwater. I was Georgia floating down the hallway and i screamed. I ran as a ghost lurched through the mirror and made a grab for me. Siddenly the door was back.

I saw Georgia hugging a baby... Not being a creep as usual, i guess.

Jeanette was by my side again.

"She is a spirit!" She giggled, her nervous, light little laugh. It was comforting. But then i saw the corridor and i saw a ghost with messed up, long brown hair and a victorian style baby pink dress on. I acreamed. She was transparent. But when i screamed, hardly a sound came out my mouth. Just bubbles... Since when... Oh right... Something grabbed me, and then there was that mini-heart attack before i noticed it was Jeanette.

"She is a ghost?" i stuttered, shocked to find the creep who tried to feel me up during a science demonstration, was the living dead. People had allways described her as a zombie! But she was... She looked like pictures of bloody mary i have seen!

Next thing i know i seem to be in an underwater version of 'the woman in black'... I am in a swamp tied to a rope pulling out a broken old cart and finding the baby in the cart, crying. I hand the baby to Georgia. She dissapears. All of a sudden me and India are sitting by a bush. Like we used to when we were bored in primary school and nursery. We were picking leaves and twigs to build a little fairy cottage. Except theres no bush, and we are in an empty sand-strech in tranquil blue mediteranean ocean again... Although there is a ghost of the fence. Where the fence should be. But no bush, no grass. Just a burning maple tree under the water. The maple tree that we considered out specail tree, me, Paul, and India and Howell and Theodore. The tree is burning as if sobody has watered it in years... No smoke or steam. But its under the sea and its burning...? I cry and watch as Alvin walks past me. He is liked arms with a blonde girl... His blonde hair matching hers harmoniously. I remember when this guys mother died a few years ago. He had grown up since then. And this girl.. Morgan, her name was.

She was nice to me. But she was allways better than me at EVERYTHING. And here she was, with Alvin. I remember the month after his Mother died he came in crying i was there. There to comfort him, should he need it. Back then we were such innocent children... No child deserves to go through so much uneccesary pain. Morgan, inthen notice, is carrying a grenade? She throws it at me and Jeanette, India, Paul and Theodore and suddenly, i feel my whole body tingle...

"Its 8:00! Youll be late for school!" shouted Mom. "your nutella toast is ready!

I hope i explained it all okay. Because it was the most symbolic... Emotional dream i remember... It because everything has changed the last few weeks. Ill never see matt again... (Alvin.) and Morgan, i quite liked her but she was so... Annoying! Just like Winterbelle, another girl in my new school now, and Rhianna and Maddie... Theres lots of them.

I miss sciba diving soo much and i miss my old friends but i wouldnt ever want things to change again... But i wish i could see my old friends too... People say dreams dont allways mean anything but this one does! To me!


	4. Ship adventures

Ok. I wanted to do a spooky story on the pirate ship... But... I forgot to make it spooky so its just a rather pathetic adventure story... However i LOVED writing it.

"Uhh... Dave? Its 5 minutes past our dinner time..." mentioned Theodore, clutching his tummy."Dont worry Theodore i will go get something from the chip shop." Dave said as he picked up his wallet and slipped a shirt on. Its was a hot, blazing summer afternoon, The chipettes had gone on a camping trip with one of Daves friends and Dave had decided to take the chipmunks on a weekend break at the beach. Their only problem was crowd controll- Alvin had done some pretty... Unusual... 'Publicity stunts' lately and it had worked. (Not that Alvin minded, in fact he enjoyed it.)"Wheres Dave going?" Asked Alvin. Theodore turned round and saw his brothers in their swimming trunks holding their specially-made buckets. (Just the right size for chipmunks.)"Gone to get dinner." he said blandly."Woah! Awsome, im starved!" Yelped Alvin."Im pretty hungry too..." added Simon."Guys, theres this absolutely awsome ship behind the rocks!" Alvin told them. "I was exploring it earlier... There was nobody on board and it looked a little abandoned... Maybe we should take it for a spin!" he finished, enthusiastically."No, Alvin. No creepy ships." Simon sighed. Theodore just took a bite of his chocolate."Then im going on my own!" he shouted over his shoulder. Simon and Theodore just looked at eachother."We cant let him try sailing an old boat on his own. He might get hurt..." Theodore groaned. "Although if he was in hospital he wouldnt be getting us into trouble all the time." Simon absentmindedly said. He regretted it as soon as he heard himself say it... How could he even think that?"Simon!" snapped Theodore. "Hes our brother! And i would rather be in trouble than have Alvin get hurt!""your right Theo." he hung his head."Although what about dinner- cant you just go and ill wait?" but before he knew it, his bespectacled brother was dragging him by his arm over to the hidden cove, after thinking to grab their hoodies."Alvin... Alvin where are you?!" Shouted Simon. Nobody replied. His voice echoed through the ebony black corridor-like cave."Alvin?" squeaked a terrified Theodore."Dont sweat it, bro. Im right behind you!" Yelled a familier voice. "I could use a paw though." he added, pathetically trying to pull his foot out from under a small gap in the rocks. Simon groaned."Seriosly Alvin?" he moaned, gently easing Alvins foot out of the rocks."Thanks bro.""Your clothes." Simon handed Alvin his hoodie, Alvin slipped it on over his swimming trunks."Wheres that boat then Alvin?" asked Theo."Its right, over here!" Alvin said enthusiastically, leading Theodore to a large, beat-up ship, with a mast snapped on the roof of the cave. "Alvin dont even try to get that out onto the water. It will be dangerous, it will talke to long we could get cut off by the tide!" Simon ranted. As if on cue, Alvin pointed to the entrance of the cave."Uh- Si? Its a little late for that." he stated casually as they all turned to see the opening was completely flooded."Then i guess we will have to swim out..." Simon told them. Theodore winced as Simon said that- there was icy water lapping at their toes now. "I cant swim." Theodore whimpered."What do we do? We cant leave him here?! Panicked Alvin."Alvin, just go. Now, i will find a way out with Theodore!" Simon shouted."And you think id ditch my brothers?! No way!" Replied Alvin dramatically."Just go!""No!""Why not?""Since when would you ditch me? Never! Since when would Theodore ditch me? Never! So i wont ditch you guys either!" Alvin shouted over the crashing of waves outside. The water was not almost to their knees."Whatever, Alvin." Smiled Simon. Alvin couldnt hear him. Theodore held onto his brothers for dear life- he was terrified."Get on the ship!" Shouted Alvin."What? Are you crazy?!" Simon shrieked."Maybe but at least we will be out of the water for now!""But then we will drown!""We would drown anyway!" Alvin cried, desperate."Just come on!" Alvin yelled, Simon was the only one who could still touch the floor. He was slightly taller than his grabbed onto a thrashing Theodore and desperatly tried to paddle over to the small rock that was still above the water. The waves crashed over Alvins head as he tried desperatly to get out of the way of the rocks and keep his, and Theodores heads above the was dragged over to the other side of the cave by the current. He was being smashed on the rocks but his small chipmunk body couldnt swim in that current. He wasnt the strongest swimmer ever, even in calm water. He shouted to Alvin but his voice was lost in the wind, his glasses were covered in water droplets and all he could make out was Theodores vague shape. He hoped Alvin was behind clung to Alvins arm and cried. He saw Simon just meters away, but Alvin didnt notice. Even if Theodore was terrrified, he seemed to be the only one not-panicking enough to couldnt swim, but he guessed he just kicked and paddled like Alvin was doing. If he was going to learn to swim, now would be the time. And fast. He kept hold of Alvins arm tightly, and paddled with his free arm and both his legs. He slowly, managed to make his way to the rocks that were still above water. Alvin climbed onto the rock and dragged Theo up with him."Th..Thanks... Theo..." he spluttered, shivering, as waves crashed around their feet. Both Theodore and Alvin gasped as they saw Simon striggling against the current, desperatly trying to keep himself away from the rocks and above the water."Theo grab on!" Alvin yelled, throwing him a slightly fraued rope. He tied the end round his waist and hopped back in the heroically swam out, grabbed Simon and Theodore knew what to do. He pulled rope as hard as possible until both his brothers were clinging to the rock spluttering. Simon climbed up first and pulled Alvin up."Thanks so much!" he declared. Alvin and Theodore just smiled and looked at eachother."Lets get on that ship. At least its dry and may have spare cloth we could dry up with." Simon gave in. "Only because its too late to get out." he defended. Alvin chipmunks huddled together in the captians quaters. "Guys if we stay in wet clothes we are going to get hypothermia." Simon noted, slipping his clothes off."Whats hypothermi-thingy?" asked Theo."Its when you get too cold." Simon stated simply."Theres no way im taking my clothes off with anyone around." Alvin shrieked, shivering."You change into your pyjamas every night, Alvin. We share the same room." Simon stated the obviouse. With a few grumbles, Alcin was sitting behind the chair without his hoodie on."We should explore the ship and see if anythings been left here... Maybe its old but that doesnt mean theres no sheets we could cut up for blankets." Simon said."Im not going anywhere without my clothes on." Alvin said bluntly."Oh Alvin we are your brothers and when we lived in the forest none of us had clothes. Before Dave made us our hoodies you even appeared on live tv without any clothes on." Simon reasoned."I would rather get hypothermia now though." Came Alvins voice from behind the broken chair. It was eerily dark in the ship. Theodore was still terrified."Whatever, Alvin. Put the hoodie on. Get hypothermia. But we are not leaving you in here on your own!"They turned to leave."Wait- didnt you put it over your swimming trunks?" Simon suddenly realised."Um..." he nervously giggled. "They kinda fell off when i tried to rescue you." Simon and Theodore burst into laughter at the thought."Actually this isnt funny." Simon stopped. "Yeah!" agreed Alvin."You should still take the hoodie off." Simon added as they walked across the long, spooky corridor."Ill be fine." Alvin casually said."We will find you something dry, Alvin. Dont worry!" Theodore mentioned."That little glass of yours is allways half full, isnt it Theo?" Smiled Simon, ruffling his little brothers hair."Yeah!" He nodded in response. "What little glass?" Suddenly, the ship lurched forward."What was that?! This ship is stuck in rocks!" cried Alvin."yes, but not superglued to the rocks!" yelled Simon, adjusting his glasses."Oh..." Trailed off all got to their feet, trembling."Guys, get to the deck!" Yelled Simon, charging up the dark staircase, followed by Theodore and Alvin, who was shivering violently by on deck, it was even colder. They were hit by sudden daylight as they saw the cave growing further and further away."No! How do we get back! Im sure Dave has our dinner by now, too!" cried Theodore, sadly."Why make us come up on deck Simon? Its colder up here!" snapped Alvin."Because, if this ship isnt stable, and sinks, if we are on deck we can get off faster." he answered, smartly."you stay up here if you want. Im going down where its warmer." Said Alvin, pulling his hoodie further round him, even though it was still soaking wet."Me too." moaned Theodore, who took Alvins hand and followed him downstairs."Seriously?" Dimon groaned, and followed his siblings below deck."The suns setting... Isnt it beautiful?" Sighed Simon, gazing out the smashed window."It WOULD be if Brittany was here..." sniffed Alvin. Both Theodore and Simon turned, shoked. Alvin never showed any affection for Brittany, not any more than 'were cool, just friends!' anyway."Yes... Ive had a crush on Britt for a while now." He finally admitted."I wish Jeanette was here, too." Simon sighed sadly. "Im sure she could help me figure out how to get this thing safely and quikly back to shore, without scaring the tourists to death with our 'haunted pirate ship' routine again.""Yep. Ellie would make tonight perfect!" Theodore giggled. Alvin and Simon smiled at that, he was their incredibly cute little brother."lets find something to eat!" Theodore added."Im not that hungry anymore..." Alvin sighed."me neither. Meet us on deck, you can try find something if you want, although i doubt theres anything." Sumon mused."why did you say to go on deck?""Because its getting kind of stuffy and hot down here... Alvin are you alright?" Simon asked, his brother was still shivering."im fine.""you dont look it, here." he said, tossing a purple moth-eaten drape over his shoulders."Now take off the hoodie. Its still ice cold!"Alvin reluctantly slipped the red icy hoodie off and wrapped himself up in the scraps of fabric. It was huge on on deck it was cold, but Alvin wasnt shovering anymore, thanks to Simon. Theodore was off on a wild hoose chase searching for snacks, and Simon was in just his swimming trunks."wow... Starry sunset!" awed Alvin."yeah... Pretty amazing. Theres no light pollution to interrupt with the frequency of light waves out here." Alvin stared at Simon like he was a maniac."whats that mean in english?""oh... Sorry... I forgot your not Jeanette! Um... The stars are brighter away from other lights.""how could you forget im not Jeanette?!" snapped Alvin, slipped his glasses off, and cleared the lenses. He took another look at Alvin, who, wearing loose purple and with his messy brown hair reminded him of Jeanette."You look just like Jeanette when you wear purple.""Your glasses must be steamed up, because, dear brother, im a boy!""Whatever... Pretty amazing sky, huh?""yeah. I guess, if you like a lot of little dots in the sky." Alvin said looking up."Alvin! The stars are way more than little dots, in fact, most of them are bigger than the earth itself!""Dont give me an astronomy lesson!" Alvin groaned, sensing he had said too much sighed as he flipped over another barrel. Nothing. Suddenly, he heard a crash, and noticed he had dropped the barrel. First, he could barely push it across the room, second, the ship tipped up and it came barrelling towards him."Aaah!" he squeaked as he dashed quikly into a gap. He thought he had made a clever move until the barrel slammed into the wall, and his little gap suddenly became a little, dark and enclosed, gap. He sighed and sat down."Alviiin! Siiiiimon! Im stuck!" he shouted."what was that?!" asked Alvin, wide-eyed when he felt a crash beneath them."Theodore! Lets go!" Simon , Simon and Alvin peeked through the hole in the floorboards to see Theodore trapped in a small gap."Dont worry Theo, we will gey you out of there!" Simon comforted, as Alvin ran off gathering up bits of rope and stuff."Alvin what are you doing?""thinking of a plan.""Ok, what is it... I cant believe i just said that!""we get the rope and you lower me down, I pick up Theodore and you pull us both back up! Easy, and fool-proof!""Thats not actually a bad plan, but how do we get the hole wide enough for you to fit?""Um... Do you have a saw?" Alvin asked."no, Alvin." Simon sighed."well, its the best plan ive got. So lets get something and make this hole bigger!" Alvin shouted."We could just pull the floorboard up.""I like where your heads at, Simon!" Alvin admired, and dug his fingers in the gaps of the board. "help... Me... Pull it up!" gasped Alvin, pulling as hard as he could on the floorboard. Together, they snapped the board in half, it would be tight, but Alvin and Theodore could still squeeze through it. Alvin tied a loose knot in the rope and put it round his waist,"Alvin, its supposed to be tight! So you dont get stuck as well!" Simon sighed, re-doing the knot around Alvins waist, arms and legs. A full-body harnace, kind of uncomfortable, but there was no way it would ever come loose, even in a million spent most of his time working out in a science lab, not at the gym. So of course he didnt really have enough muscle strenght to hold Alvins weight was half-way down when Simon couldnt hold it anymore, and he winced as he heard another crash and a few sqeals. It was over a minute before Simon dared to look down."A-Alvin?""Simon?! Alvins dead!" screamed Theodore, shoked."what?!" came the reply."i... Im... N-not... Dead..." Alvin stammered weakly. "but... It... H-hurts!" he winced, "what hurts?" Simon said, trying to sound calm."everything!" screamed Alvin, clutching his stomach."I will get you both out as soon as possible! I promise!" Simon shouted down to them. He felt both guilty that he dropped Alvin and failed Theodore, and that he was so weak he couldnt even hold his skinny, short brother up for even 2 minutes!Theodore sat chatting with Alvin. Moslty Theodore was doing all the talking, witch was unusual whenever Alvin was involved. But he had falled a whole 2-3 meters, it must have hurt!"Do you think Simon will get us out?""of course!""Hes not very... Strong to move the barrel or anything though..." Theodore was worried they would be stuck down there forever."Theo?""Yes Alvin?""He Will... think of... Something..." Alvin comforted."Good. Anyway i hope the chipettes are having a nice time.""uhhuh." Alvin Simon was trying to come up with an amazingly devious plan witch didnt involve hardly any body strengh, or getting anyone else trapped in he jammed the broken floor board under the barrel, and it stuck in the air... Now he just needed something to over-balance the scale and the barrel would move. Simple. He found all the bits of stuff he could until the scale was quite heavy, it needed probably one more thing... Simon jumped onto the end and the Barrel rolled out, Simon ducked and it hit the wall behind him."Yay! I can get out!" Theidore cheered, and Alvin tried to stand up."Okay lets see..." Simon mused, examining Alvins leg."You seem to have dislocated it, allow me." Suddenly Alvins eyes widened as he cried out with pain, kicking Simon in the face."That... Should do it..." Simon said, rubbing his nose."But you HAD to kick me in the face didnt you Alvin?"Alvin was breathing heavily. "What did you do anyway?" Theodore asked."Relocated the hip joint. Thats what doctors do, but usually they would have pain killers or something.""and you couldnt wait till we got back and there was AN ACTUAL HOSPITAL?" cried Alvin."sorry." Simon said blandly, so Alvin would shut up. "Dont move that leg.""No... Problem... There." Alvin said, leaning back leiserly."Wow... The sun finished setting!" gasped Theodore."um... Yes, that means its officially night time now!" Simon said, "and thats why its almost too dark to see or do anything.""then why dont we sleep?" Theodore suggested."good idea Theodore." Simon replied."why do you want to sleep? We got the chance to find if this things haunted!" Alvin there was an icy cold breeze. They all shivered."Alvin do you mind sharing that blanket?" Simon asked."im not wearing anything underneath though." Alvin said."we dont really care, we just dont want to freeze to death tonight." Simon answered."Alright. But dont hog!""Alvin this thing is huge! Im not sure its even possible to hog when theres half a meter of it, and we are chipmunks!" Simon pointed out, and slipped himself under the blanket next to Alvin and woke up before either of his brothers. It wasnt even morning! He guessed probably 3 am? It didnt matter, but something had woken him up. He quietly and carefullu slipped out from under the blanket. He cheked his hoodie... It was now dry. Dry enough to wear anyway. He slipped it on and silently left the room. He took a few quik mental notes, and they were definitly in the storage room below the crew's quater. The captians quater should be the cabin area just below deck. He remembered Alvin constantly annoying him when he had his 'pirate ship' phase. They both had memorised the typical layout of pirate ships, because Simon decided to teach Alvin some facts about ships and that was when Alvin had decided the facts were boring and then ended up going through his monster phase, while accusing their principal of being a warewolf and miss miller of being a mummy. Simon smiled and tried not to laugh, he didnt want to wake up Alvin and Theodore. Partly because Theodore got really tired if he didnt get plenty of sleep, and Alvin got really grumpy if he was woken up after 12 pm and before 9 am."Alvin! Simons gone!" Theodore shook him awake."probably needed to relieve himself or something." Alvin grumbled, half awake."We should go look for him!" Theodore cried."my leg still hurts..." Alvin Sighed, and pulled the blanket back into toga-style. He had forgotten where he left his hoodie, but he hoped as soon as he found it, it would be managed to push himself up against the wall and hopped over to Theo on one leg."Anything i can lean on? This ABSOLOUTELY KILLS!" Alvin winced, through gritted teeth."me and this." Theodore said, handing him a wooden looked down at th pole rubbishingly, anf then decided he didnt have anything better so he put one hand on Theos shoulder and tightly gripped the pole in the other."Where would Simon go this early?" mused Theodore."The captians quaters? Maybe he was trying to find a map and compass or something... Its possible, Simons clever enough to use them and get us somewhere safe." Alvin suggested. Together the two brothers headed towards the captians sat down next to the map and spread it out on the floor. Wow! It was old! Some contries werent even on it! And some contries had the wrong names! Oh well, it was fairly accurate, it would help them find somewhere safe. He used the compass to find their bearings and realised where the chipettes were staying was only a few miles from where they were! He instantly ran up to the wheel and spun the ship round. They were heading towards dry land, and knew the chipettes would help and Theo felt the ship spin round, Theo tripped and Alvin fell flat on his face."ouch! Be careful!" He shouted."im so sorry!""Alvin! Are you okay?!" yelled Simon from the doorway."yeah... I just cant stand up again on my own thats all, oh, and you scared the hell out of Theo just running off like that!""sorry. Anyway, you guys left your hoodies in here." Simon said, picking up a green and red hoodie and throwing them over. Theo caught them."Will Dave find us?" Theo asked."Of course! Or we will find dry land and call him or something!""guys, guys i found we are only about one mile from where the chipettes were staying!" Simon added, happily."Great! Could someone help me up?" Alvin asked."oh sorry." Simon said as he and Theodore helped Alvin up, and handed him the pole for balance. He was still standing on only one leg."You look like hippocrates in purple!" Simon laughed."do not!""do too!""do not!""whatever, Alvin. Im not going to argue about this all day." Simon concluded. Alvin stuck his tongue out and Simon just rolled his eyes. It was still night time and they all just wanted morning to come. Little did they know it was going to be a long, hard night ahead.  
Brittany sighed as she stared out over the water. The wind wipped in her hair and the grass in the sand dunes rustled gently. The stars were glowing brighter than ever before. What a beautiful night... Brittany Miller thought, until she turned and saw nobody sitting next to her. She was all alone. Jeanette and Eleanor were sleeping soundly in a cosy double layer tent, and one pink sleeping bag lay empty beside them. Brittany stared over the water... She slipped her shoes and socks off and rolled up her pyjama bottoms and stepped into the cool refreshing water. If only her sisters were awake... Or Alvin was here... Even Simon and Theodore she would be grateful to see... There was no way Brittany was going to wake Jeanette or Eleanor just so she had somebody to talk to. Ellie would probably get annoyed and Jeanette would just fall asleep again. She cheked her watch, its was 1:30 AM and she should probably get some sleep. She turned to leave, but stayed. She saw a huge ship, and it was heading straight for the beach! It was... A pirate ship?! Witha broken mast and several small ragged holes in the wood. She ran back to the tent, careful not to wake Claire, (who had taken the girls camping with her.) and gently shook Jeanette awake. "Theres a pirate shop heading straight for the beach!" she whispered, just as Jeanette woke up."thats ridiculous, Britt.""no, come and see for yourself!" Brittany said as she shook Ellie awake."what?!" snapped Ellie, who enjoyed her sleep."Come with me!" Brittany whispered, grabbing Jeanette and Eleanor and dragging them out the unzipped tent door. They both groaned and pulled on their coats before following Brittany out. Ellie decided to grab a bottle of cola and a few snacks and stuffed them in her coat at the beach, Jeanette stared at the ship, wiped her glasses, blinked and looked again. She could hardly believe it! The ship had stopped moving. It was about two meters from the dry shore."Great, now how do we get out? Get closer to the shore Simon unless you want to swim!" Alvin ranted."it wont go any closer, Alvin. Its too shallow. We will have to swim.""WE? Im not swimming! It hurts just standing up!""Sorry, Alvin. We can help you. Dont worry." Simon comforted sympathetically and slightly guiltily, knowing it was his fault so he had to do everything possible to help his brother."wont we get our hoodies wet again?""um... Yes but they dried didnt they?" Simon replied."yes, but we nearly freezed to death!" Alvin shouted."No, YOU nearly freezed to death." Simon and Theodore said in gently splashed into the water, followed by a slightly bigger splash from Theodore. They both sqealed at how cold it was."Come on Alvin! We need to get to dry land!" Theodore shouted up to him."Theo i thought you said you couldnt swim?"Alvin suddenly realised."Well i saw you paddling the other day so i decided its easy. I just paddle like you do! And i float anyway!"'Theodore? Float? Yeah right!' snikered Alvin, but he didnt say anything. He just jumped, and screamed at the sudden cold and searing pain up the left side of his body. He felt two comforting arms drag him above the water, Simon smiled at him. It took them seconds to swim to shore, where Alvin looked up and saw Brittany staring at him."eek!" he shrieked, kind of shoked that she was there."what are YOU doing here?" she snapped dissaprovingly but with an edge of concern."it was Alvins idea to go and explore this old ship, and when we got on the tide dislodged it from the rocks and got washed out to sea." Simon answered for him."are you guys alright?!" Jeanette fussed, running over with Ellie."Alvin you dont have to sit in the water you know." Jeanette told him, he was sitting just were the waves were lapping over the shore."Oh sorry! I forgot!" Simon laughed nervously and dragged Alvin out of the water and onto the dry, yet cold sand and helped him up. He instantly lost his footing and grabbed onto Jeanette and Simons shoulders."hehe... Sorry..." Alvin said nervously, taking his hand off Jeanettes shoulders."w-what happened?!" asked Brittany, standing by Alvins side and pulling his arm over her shoulders."he fell through the floor!" Theodore said."um... Close enough." Simon sighed. The chipettes gasped."Is he alright?!" Eleanor squealed."I can talk you know!" Alvin reminded them."oh... Er sorry Alvin!" Ellie said."what did happen exactly?" Brittany asked Alvin."well, Theodore gor hungry." he started, and everyone sighed except Theodore."and he got stuck in a storage box or something. And we werent strong enough to pull the barrel away from the exit. So Simon lowered me down on a bit of rope to pull Theodore up and Simon dropped me." Alvin smirked."It was an accident! Im just not that strong!" Simon yelped in defense."it doesnt matter! How did you get us out then?" Alvin asked."I weighted a plank of wood to flip the barrel out." he said."and then Simon found a map or something and noticed the beach you guys were at was really close so we steered the ship this way. And hoped you guys had a phone we could borrow." Alvin added."And maybe a hospital." Simon noted."what about dinner and supper, and its nearly breakfast time! Im absolutely starving!" Theodore chipettes sighed."come on in then, get dry. I can find you something to eat. And in the morning you call Rave and get Alvin to a hospital." Jeanette said happily. Brittany used Alvins hurt leg as an excuse to hold him really tight, and Simon walked with Jeanette up the beach and Eleanor shared some of her snacks with Theodore.


	5. Happy birthday chipmunks

I was bored and wanted to write something so, this is what i came up with.

Alvin woke up and yawned. He looked to his side and there was Simons bed and Theodores bed to the left. They were empty? Alvin assumed he slept in... It WAS his birthday, so they probably didnt wake him up... It was his birthday! Yippee!He ran downstairs and there was Simon, Theodore, Brittany, Jeanette and Eleanor. Simon and Theodore were already sitting at the table, and Theodore was picking bits of icing of his cake- a green one with red and blue polka dots. Alvins was red with a yellow A in the middle and Simon had a blue book shaped cake. The chipettes each held three small parcels, so did Dave.

Simon got a book, lord of the flies, from Jeanette, a notebook and pencil from Theodore and Eleanor as a joint present, and a small box of gourmet chocolates from Brittany, and the harry potter series from Dave. Alvin remembered he had been hiding his brothers presents upstairs, but nobody seemed to have expected Alvin to have bought any anyway. He ran up to get them- but he noticed he hadnt wrapped them. Oh came down holding an autographed copy of Micheal morpurgo's book. When it came to getting autographs, Alvin was the master."here ya go Simon!" Alvin shouted, bursting theough the door, still in his pyjamas."Wow! You got this autographed?!" exclaimed Simon, as his face lit up when he saw the book.  
Theodore got chocolate from almost everyone, except Dave and Alvin. Dave had bought him a nutcracker and Alvin had managed to find a giant cookie. It was bigger than he was, so everyone gasped when he rolled it into the room. Theodores face when he saw the giagantic buiscuit was totally worth it!  
And finally, it was Alvins turn to open his had gotten him a ghost movie, he put that aside for later that evening with Brittany. Eleanor had got him a giant sack of popcorn, and Theodore decided he wanted to join Alvin and Brittany for movie night when he saw it. Simon had gotten Alvin a book on famous singers through the decades, Alvin was grateful although he probably would never bother to read it, and Theodore baked some of Alvins faveriot cakes. Dave had gotten that toy motor car Alvin had so desperatly wanted the past three months. But nothing compared to Brittanys gift. She took his hand and led him into the other room."heres your gift. From me, to you." she said, placing a small parcel in his hand and smacking her lips against his. He slowly leaned into the kiss and they were both blissfully unaware of the others watching and giggling broke the kiss and said "go on. Open it."Alvin smiled like an idiot."Its an autographed picture of me!" she just glared at her


	6. All grown up! The sqeakuel

I did do a sequel to 'all grown up' however its nothing really to do with the first one its just a very similar concept. Here it is.

"B... Brits... K-k... Kinda... Smashed... Taker her home... Bro... I love ya..." stuttered Alvin, shoving a half-unconcios Britt into a completely sober Simon Seville."D... Dont you dare... Try... A... Anything... With... My... G-g girl... Kay?""Im taking you home too. You look like you need some rest Alvin." Simin said, carrying Brittany, and nudging Alvin out the door."I only came along to make sure you guys didnt get into too much trouble." groaned Simon. Simon gently placed Brittanys limp body in the back seat and put her seat belt on for her. Alvin collapsed, sprawled out across the grass."Alvin!" he said through gritted teeth and threw Alvins vodka bottle to one side, lifting him into the back seat as well."Of course, theyre still chipmunks, but Dave paid for specially modified cars... A car. Simon and Jeanette were the only two who could drive safely. Theo usually got distracted by the ice cream van or something and Eleanor didnt even take the test, she didnt see any point. Alvin and Britt... Could drive, but Simon was worried sick whenever they did, he couldnt even imagine how they managed to pass the test in the first place!  
Simon went to bed, and slipped in next to Jeanette.'hey Simon...' she whispered sleepily.'Hiya Jeanette darling.' he whispered gently, giving her a kiss on the forehead. She smiled."Um... Jeanette?""yes?""Alvin and Britt are knoked out on the couch downstairs.""why?""well, guess. They got drunk again, and Alvin didnt have their house keys with him. And i couldnt leave them at the party all night while they were like that.""wow. Our siblings are such jerks. Theres no way we can move to England if they cant survive a week without us!""Dont worry Jeanette. We move to England and they still have Dave, claire, miss miller and Theo and Ellie.""But... I like America...""We can talk in the morning..." Simon snikered to himself. "Alvin and Britt will regret this in the morning." Jeanette giggled slightly, and rolled over to get some sleep.  
Brittany woke up on a purple couch... She felt dizzy and had a huge headache... Maybe she shouldnt have had that extra drink... She couldnt remember anything except having a few drinks and lots of fun... Obviously not that much fun, Alvin was lying next to her, sleeping peacefully. She curled up next to her boyfriend and fell asleep again.  
Theodore came running across the beach holding two ice cream cones, extra sherbert, extra sauce and two flakes! Eleanors face lit up as she saw Theo carrying her faveriote ice cream to her. He stopped, panted and pulled his shorts back up and kept running. Wow, he needed to get in better shape! So did Ellie, really, but Theodore only saw a beautiful, adorable, green-clad chick. Nothing inperfect about her. She was like an angel to him. She grabbed one ice cream cone off Theodore and they both sat down under the parasol, Theodore panting. Across the beach was a long way for a chipmunk to run!"Theo... Ive been thinking... We should get married soon!" Eleanor giggled."Ellie i love you but we cant afford it now!" he said, sadly."I know... But im not bothered about a pretty dress or whatever i just want to spend the rest of my life with you." she said sincerely."As soon as i work out how to organise a wedding." Theodore smiled. "confusing stuff... Might have to ask Simon.""Theo... You just go to a church or whatever and ask.""oh! Ok then! Elleanor will you marry me?""yes! Of course i will!" she cried, so loudly half the beach turned round, one or two people smiled and clapped."Yay! Im getting married!" shouted Theodore, obviously wanting the world to know.  
"Simon?" Alvin said, confused. "why am i so dizzy and why am i lying on your couch?" he asked."Seriously? You have to remember asking me to take Britt back, and then collapsing outside. I bought you back, couldnt really leave you there in that state.""Is that why i dreamed you were wearing a hula dancing costume?"'I dont think hes completely sober yet.' whispered Jeanette to Simon.


	7. Neon pegasus

Possibly the most random fanfic youll ever, ever, ever read. I was listening to/watching the ten hours of neon pegasus video on youtube and... Well... I suddenly had the most epic fanfic idea. Thanks to Parry Gripp for the neon pegasus song.

All the chipmunks were wandering around grandma and grandpa sevilles ranch one evening, when Alvin noticed something very wierd...?The horse had wings and was pink!"guys that horse is pink!" he cried. They all stared at him blankly."Are you feeling alrigjt Alvin?""of course not, that horse is pink!" he cried."Your right Alvin! The horse is pink!" screamed Brittany."Dont be stu... Whaaaa?!" hawked Simon."Pink pony!" cried Theodore delightfully.  
"spread your wings, neon pegasus and go flying through the night." sang Alvin. Everyone stared at him."They can take your glitter but they cant take away your sparkle!" continued Brittany just for fun."and the thousand armed robot octopus will try to grab your golden reighns, but your wings are strong from the battle over cupcake mountian!" Alvin sang."Never again, to be lonely! Never again to be without a home. Never to bow to the gummy kings throne, never again! Never again!" they chorused. The other four still stared at them like they were insane."never to be put down by the marzipan girl at the silverlake lounge, over and up, high up in the clouds, never again! Never again!" Brittany sang."When i first saw you defeating the gummy armarda in the darkness of space i knew you were no ordinary pegasus!" shouted Alvin."Un-break your heart, neon pegasus and go climbing through the stars. With your dreams..." Brittany sang."Your sparkly dreams!" they sang together."And the genetically modified salamander with a face just like george clooney cant track you down with the rockabilly worm from spaceland!" Alvin yelled."never again, to be lonely, never again to be without a home! Never to bow to the gummy kings throne! Never again! Never again!" they chorused."Never to be put down by the marzipan girl at the silverlake lounge!" Brittany laughed."soaring over and up! High up in the clouds!" Alvin added."Never again! Never again!" They sang together. The others were slowly inching away from them now, they seemed to think Alvin and Brittany had gone insane."no matter how insane, and ridiculous they seem, you must follow! Your! Dreams!" they yelled at the same time, and collapsed in a heap giggling. Simon looked at Jeanette, Eleanor stared with one eyebrow raised and Theodore laughed and clapped.  
"Note to self; dont allow those two anything containing blue colourant or high amounts of sugar." said Simon. "Ditto." Sighed Jeanette."Did those two bash their heads on something?" Eleanor asked.


	8. The beach

I suddenly got this idea while reading some randon one-shor fanfics that have nothing to do with this story. Ironic, huh? Anyway hope you enjoy it! Hopefully going to be a one-shot but I may have to make it a two shot. Depends.

Alvin and Simon stayed behind at the beach, after Dave had gone back to the seaside hotel and Theodore had gone in search of snacks, the chipettes had stayed at the hotel doing their nails and sorting their wardrobes and stuff like stayed to work on his school science project, whereas Alvin stayed mostly just to annoy Simon."Alvin, why did you stay? You could have gone home with Dave or Theodore and had dinner. Ill be fine on my own." Simon grumbled, picking up a few different samples of seaweed he could find in the small cave."Ooh green stuff!" Alvin shouted, snatching some rare neon green stuff out of Simons hand."Alvin! Dont damage it!" Simon cried, annoyed at Alvins rudeness."Dude, its just sea weed!" Alvin laughed, shredding the weed to pieces. "and its all gooey."Get off it!" Simon cried, making a grab for the now-shredded weed."Simon, its useless." Alvin argued."no, its a rare specimin of neonus algeus!" Simon shouted, now angry at his brothers stupidity and adjusted his cap."and you need it because?" Alvin joked, still messing about with the gooey green plant."For my science project!" Simon groaned."But its so cool! I want it! You can find some more weed." Alvin argued, sqeazing all the moisture out of the neon green stuff."Alvin- the plant water was what i needed for my science experiment!" Simon yelled, shoving Alvin gently, but not nicely, and grabbing the now completely useless sopping wet plant out of Alvins hands."So? Youll get a bad grade, once in your life! I get Fs all the time! No biggie." Alvin was furious. "No biggie? No biggie?! Ill show you whats no biggie!" he shouted, smacking Alvin across the face. Harder than he wanted to- Alvin fell back, smashing into the cave wall and slid to the floor, eyes closed, blood dripping from his was shocked... He never meant to hurt Alvin!Simon clasped his hands over his mouth, and not thinking twice, ran off.  
He was nearly back at the hotel, the door was only meters away. He was breathing fast from having run so far, when he reached the door he hesitated- he should go back and make sure Alvins alright. He turned back the way hed come. The few hundred meters to run felt like forever."Alvin?" Simon asked cautiously as he walked back into the cave. He could swear he saw something move, however When he got inside Alvin was sitting in the excact same place, excact same position. Simon ran over to him, scared he might be seriously hurt. Alvin wasnt breathing! He had a pulse, but wasnt breathing."Alvin? Oh God Alvin wake up!" cried Simon, looking at Alvins limp unconciousse body slumped in the sand."Alvin im so sorry! Grades really dont matter, I forgive you... Just please, please be alright..." he sobbed, then he was even more scared when he saw Alvin still wasnt breathing. "Ok im getting Dave!" Simon said, ready to get up, when Alvin grabbed his arm."I gave you the fright of your life!" laughed Alvin, hysterically. "You should have seen your face! Priceless!" he continued, doubling over with laughter. Simon folded his arms, remaining serious. "I... I really am sorry Alvin." he said, holding his hand out."Yeah, you dont need to apologise for hitting me! That look on your face was 'sorry' enough!" Alvin smiled, putting his arm round Simon. "So we friends now were even?" Asked Alvin, acting innocent."Yeah, whatever." Simon said trying to not to smile."Dave doesnt need to know about this." Alvin said as they walked back to the hotel, after Alvin wiped the blood off his nose."But Dave shou..." Simon started, before Alvin cut him off."Dave does not need to know about this, alright?" Alvin asked threateningly."Dave has the right to know so he can arrange suitable punishment!" Simon argued."He does NOT need to know!" snapped Alvin,"Yes he does!" Simon shouted back at him as they neared the hotel doors. Alvin smacked his hands over Simons mouth as Dave opened their room door to let them in, and Alvin tried to put on his most convincing innocent smile.


	9. The gang

Maybe this should be a two-shot... Oh well, it turned out very very long, and, so... Anyway I hope you enjoy reading it, and please review. Also, check out .com as we are having a summer fanfic contest. Any member is welcome to enter! Oh, and, if your not a member then sighn up. Its free and doesnt take long.

Disclaimer; i dont own the characters.

"Alvin! As your biological family we have to believe your above this!" Simon ranted.

"you can hang out with us... Or the chipettes... Or find some more... Savoury people to hang out with!" He continued. Alvin folded his arms and rolled his eyes.

"I hang out with whoever i want to." Alvin snapped, like a stubborn teenager talking to his parents.

"look, Alvin. I just know what people like them can get up to. People... And chipmunks... Do things in groups they would never even think of doing alone or with their family. You know what i mean... Dont you?" Simon finished, Theodore was still just staring.

"uh, not really. Just beacuse they were smoking, doesnt mean i will again!"

"then... Wait?! You wont again... Means you did?! Is that why you smelled of smoke yesterday? You told me you went to a barbeque!" Simon gasped.

"i didnt excactly lie... Ryan did do barbeque too." Alvin shrugged. "look, Si. I tried it once to look cool. I hated it, witch means im not doing it again. But at least 'i dont like it' sounds better than 'i shouldnt' doesnt it?!" Alvin argued. Simon sighed. There was no talking Alvin away from those guys, so Simon guessd all he could do was make sure Alvin knew what he was getting himself into.

"Do whatever you want Alvin, but if you do anything stupid and get yourself hurt or in trouble, we wont be there for you next time!" Simon sighed. Theodore finally spoke up.

"thats a little harsh Simon."

"He Can make his own mistakes. But dont expect to see too much of Alvin from now on, hes got friends besides us now." Simon put it as kindly as possible to his little brother, knowing the last few nights Alvin had been at Ryans or in the town or the park till almost 10 pm, and, unfortunatly, he had allways seen Alvin being like this since they were young. He knew Theodore had proper friends, and Simon didnt have many but he had good friends. It now seemed Alvin had loads of friends, who Simon didnt approve of.

"Simon i think your overreacting. Your just jealouse that i have more friends than you!" Alvin snapped, standing uncomfortably close. Simon took a step back. Alvin turned when he saw Jake waving to him, and waved back, sprinting off to join his 'friends' for the rest of lunch break.

Simon sat at his fave desk in home room, right at the back. Alvins desk at the front was taken, the teacher had been talking for 10 mintues now, Alvin was late.

Evebtually Alvin casually strolled into the classroom unaware of being a hole 15 minutes late to class.

Every desk in the class was taken except the one next so Simon, who sat next to Theodore. Alvin reluctantly sat next to him, inching his chair to the far end of the desk. Theodore sighed. His brothers were fighting, again, about who Alvin was friends with. He didnt usually break any rules, but Theo needed a snack to cheer him up, he hoped nobody saw him stuff a toffee into his mouth.

When the teacher had finished talking it was practical time. They were supposed to finish the questions on the sheet, but Simon was too annoyed to do anything, and Theodore didnt really understand anything that was on it. Alvin propped his feet up on the desk and chewed his gum, probably hoping to copy off Simon to get better grades.

"Alvin Seville? Care to explain why your feet, are on the table?" Miss stone said in a teachery way. Alvin took his feet off the table and pretended to concentrate.

Simon glared at him.

'what you lookin at?' Alvin whispered.

'you were 15 minutes late, Alvin.' Simon whispered back.

'oh yeah... Im not walking home with you guys tonight. Im going to the park with Jake, Ryan and Alex. They said they had something awsome to show me.' Alvin said.

'dont you think your overreacting to my new friends just a little bit?' he added.

Simon just sighed and picked up his pencil and started scribbling down answers.

'maybe I am overreacting... Just i dont like it when my brother smells of cigarette smoke. Maybe i am just jealous that Alvins made some new friends... Maybe they arent as bad as im making them out to be...' Simon thought to himself. He sighed and stared blankly at his sheet. Alvin peeked over and copied the first three answers. Simon just rolled his eyes and moved the sheet away.

After school was over, Simon walked home with Theodore and Alvin went straight to the park.

"heya dudes!" Alvin yelled as he ran over, Alex waved and Ryan smiled, jake was looking in the other direction.

"hey Al!" Ryan said as he came over.

"come on, we need to show you something." Ryan said.

"what?"

"its a surprise." Alex answered.

"come on then, what you waitin for?" Ryan smirked, and headed towards the small corner shop.

"they dont have cctv and the woman at the desk never pays any attention, awsome shoplifting opportunity!" Ryan laughed.

"yeah, we thought youd like to try. Its only stealing if you get caught." Jake added.

"Umm... I promised Simon id play chess with him tonight!" Alvin said quikly, the first excuse that he could think of. He might be badass, but he wouldnt steal. But he didnt want to look like a wimp, either.

"and your gonna keep that wimpy promise?" Alex smirked. Now he thought about it, yes, it was a pathetic excuse.

"Anyway, maybe tomorrow! I need to go now!" he said, turning to leave.

"we can do it, so why cant you? Wimp!" Jake laughed. Alvin stopped dead in his tracks, "what did you call me?!" he asked sternly.

"you heard me, wimp!" he said again. Alvin turned to face them.

"what if i just cant be bothered?" Alvin asked smugly.

"then you cant hang out with us." Alex said, looking unfazed.

"then i can bother, but only once, okay?" Alvin said, wondering why the hell he was still here, and why the word wimp bothered him so much. He reluctantly stepped into the shop and pretended to examine the cds. He hopped in between two racks so nobody could see and picked up one.

'maybe i should just buy it and pretend i stole it? No... Theyd see me...' he thought. He quietly slipped it in his bag and casually strolled out the shop.

"kay, done it." he wimpered nervously, and started walking home.

Walk... Walk... And, as soon as he was out of sight from Ryan, Jake and Alex, he ran as fast as he could back home.

He swung the door open, and slammed it, leaning against it panting. Dave looked up from his paperwork and Theodore put down the chocolate-covered wooden spoon and ran to give Alvin a hug.

"Alvin why are you sweating?" Theodore asked, noticing how cold it was outside, but Alvin was still sweating slightly.

"it doesnt matter, ive been running a lot today." Alvin said nervously and ran upstairs, careful not to leave his bag by the stairs in case someone found out.

"would you mind if I had a look at that cd you 'borrowed' from the local shop?" Simon said blankly as Alvin entered the room.

"dont pretend you dont know what im talking about, because this room has a very good view of the park." Alvin gulped, Simon had seen him? Now he was in trouble.

"im so sorry! They made me, okay, i tried to get away but they wouldnt let me!" Alvin cried, and slumped down on his bed.

Simon pretended not to care and to be angry. But Alvin NEVER cried... Maybe... He was being a bit too harsh on Alvin? Even though he was angry he felt sympathetic, and went and sat next to Alvin.

"you could go give it back. They arent at the park anymore." he said softly.

"That would be awkward." Alvin sobbed.

"ill go with you." Simon said.

"Okay, but dont embarras me." Alvin cautioned.

"what?! Am I an embarrasing brother?!" Simon asked, offended.

"thats not what i meant... Just... Try not to be so nerdish..." Alvin mumbled. Simon adjusted his glasses.

"Just forget about it then. You can go on your own!" Simon yelled.

Alvin didnt go. He sat on the bed and cried his eyes out, and stopped abruptly when Theodore came in to tell him it was dinner time. He ate dinner in silence, occasionally glaring at Simon, and getting a few dissaproving looks back.

After dinner Alvin went upstairs and found Simon sobbing into his pillow. Alvin put his hood down and sat on his bed.

"Simon... Im sorry... You dont embarras me. Whats wrong?" Alvin said, trying to sound comforting. He really was sorry, and it was hard for him to say that word. But seeing Simon cry... Something inside him changed. He was ready to do or say anything to protect his brother.

"Alvin... I... I..."

"Go on. Im listening." Alvin said impatiently.

"You allways have more friends than me. Your right, i am nerdish and embarrasing, and i do pull you down Alvin im so sorry!" he cried, and shoved his face into his pillow after slipping off his glasses.

"you? Apologising to me?!" Alvin laughed, then stopped when he realised he was being insensitive.

"You shouldnt be apologising to me Simon, im your brother... And ive been terrible to you... Please, Simon... Forgive me... Im sorry..."

Simon slowly looked up and smiled, maybe Alvin wasnt all bad...

"come here bro!" Alvin sqealed, pulling Simon into a huge hug.

"cant... Breathe..." Simon panted,

"oh sorry." Alvin let go.

"want to watch a movie together tomorrow? All three of us?" asked Simon, wanting things to be the way they used to be. All three of them sharing the same blanket on Daves chair and watching meetkat manor or some other movie or tv show.

"err... How about saturday morning? Only time i can do bro... Sorry..."

"Im at science club then!" Simoj wined.

"But im meeting Ryan, Alex and Jake at the park every night after school. And on saturday night Jake managed to get a fake id and were going clubing." Alvin let out a nervous laugh.

"Oh no! Clubs are no places for young chipmunks!" Simon gasped.

"Relax! Dave thinks we are going bowling. Nothings gonna happen, its just a bit of fun." shrugged Alvin.

"no, its not just a bit of fun! I just dont want you, or your 'friends' getting hurt, alright? Theres street fights, alchohol..."

"Your... Woried about... Me?!" laughed Alvin.

"no... Yes... What i mean is your my brother and theres three of us and i want it to stay that way. I am worried, Alvin. Youve been spending almost every free minute at the park or hanging around town. Me and Theodore have hardly seen you lately!" Simon said sadly.

"Sorry, but... Im sorry..." Alvin stammered, on the verge of tears and not knowing what to say. He put his hood up and ran out the room and then the front door. Simon watched out the window- Alvin was now sitting on his own on the bench outside.

The chipettes lived just across the toad and were all sitting in their room watching tv with hot chocolate when Jeanette noticed a small hooded chipmunk figure sitting alone on the green outside.

"Brittany?"

"Yes Jean?"

"why is Alvin sitting on his own? Its dark outside... Maybe you should go talk to him?" Brittany eyed Jeanette quizically, and put her drink down on the table then went to look out the window. Sure enough a red-clad chipmunk was sitting, hanging his head, outside... He picked up her coat and ran outside.

"Alvin? Why are you out here alone? Its dark... And cold... And im getting mud on my new boots!" she asked softly.

"I dont wanna talk about it." Alvin groaned.

"Dont wanna go home either? Come inside, you can have some hot chocolate." she guessed.

"I definitly dont want to go back there right now..." he sighed. Brittany guessed what was wrong...

"Family problems?"

"I guess you could say that." he shrugged.

"then come over to ours... I dont want you catching a cold!" she fussed.

"Okay..." he gave in, and Brittany led him back to the Millers house and imedeatly started making a fourth hot chocolate.

"Wheres Alvin?" asked Dave.

"Probably out with his no-good friends again..." sighed Theodore.

"No... Me and him kinda... Had an awkward conversation and i saw him sitting on the bench outside." Simon solemly admitted. It was the truth, really.

"You should go out and get him... Theodore? Simon?" Dave said patronisingly.

"Alright Dave." Theodore sighed and took Simons hand as they walked outside and across the green. Alvin was nowhere to be found.

"Ill get it." sighed Eleanor when the bell rang.

To her surprise, Simon and Theodore stood at the door drenched from the rain.

"Come in." she said, they stepped inside and out of the rain.

"have you seen Alvin? He went outside and we cant find him anywhere!" Simon asked.

"yeah! And we are all really worried!" Theodore spoke up.

"I dont think Alvin wants to talk to anyone right now... Hes hardly even talking to Brittany." Eleanor sighed.

"Yeah... We had an awkward conversation... But I still think hes overreacting. Same old Alvin." Simon shrugged.

"yeah." Theodore added.

"Two more hot chocolates please!" Ellie yelled to someone in the kitchen and led the boys upstairs, where Brittany sat on the bed, with her arms around Alvin comfortingly, she still had her coat wrapped around her and Alvins cheeks were stained with tears.

Alvin looked over at Simon and Theodore, his eyes puffy from crying.

"hi guys." he whispered, barely audible.

"look, Alvin... I know youve been theough a lot... Me yelling at you, and that incident in the park... But dont you think your overreacting? Youve cried, now you can stop. Come home and get some sleep... Daves really worried anout you Alvin." Simon said comfortingly, going over to the bed and sitting next to Alvin.

"Simon, im a criminal. I dont think im overreacting." Alvin whispered. Brittany gapsed, "ive been comforting a criminal?! Get out!" she shrieked. "oh, and by the way, were through! Theres plenty of guys i can date who are better than you!" she added, sobbing. Jeanette and Eleanor just looked at eachother and Simon gently nudged Alvin out of the room, followed by Theodore.

"Alvin... Maybe you shouldnt hang out with 'the gang' anymore..." Simon said, concerned. Alvin didnt say anything.

"Simons right Alvin." Theodore admitted as they walked theough the door.

"but their really good friends of mine!" Alvin argued.

'Alvin, good friends dont make you steal.' Simon whispered, so Dave wouldnt hear. He didnt know why, but he was protecting his stupid, ignorant brother in any way he could. Maybe because he thought it was just a phase and Alvin wouldnt want to be anywhere near them in a few months time, maybe because he was watching his brothers life fall apart and there wasnt much he could do, unless Alvin cooperated.

He sighed and they all went straight to bed that night, but one of them couldnt sleep. He was silently crying that the perfect girl- his soulmate, girlfriend... Had dumped him... And that he had actually broken the law? The cd was still in his backpack pocket. He was scared to give it back in case the owner sent him to the police and he had to spend the rest of his life in jail!

It was friday morning, and Alvin slept in, Simon didnt want to wake him up because he knew he had a hard time getting to sleep last night, alrhough he knew Alvin shouldnt be late for school. He gently shook him awake.

"What?!" snapped Alvin, annoyed at being woken up.

"schools in half an hour. You should get ready." Simon said.

"And? I feel awful... Tell Dave im off sick." Alvin groaned. Simon checked. Sure enough, Alvin felt quite hot and yet he was shivering.

"Will Alvin die?!" squealed Theodore, clearly terrified.

"No. I just got a fever. Dont worry ill be fine in a few days." Alvin sighed. He yawned and curled up on his bed again.

At lunch break, Simon sat with Theodore and the chipettes. Brittany was still crying about last night. She didnt want to break up with Alvin... But... She felt awkward to go over and apologise. She hadnt meant it, not really. Maybe at that second she did but not now. She regretted letting him go.

"Im just going to the bathroom." Simon said, and got up.

On his way to the boys bathroom, he met Ryan, Alex and Jake sitting in the corridor, messing around.

"hey look! Its nerdball!" Jake cried and Ryan and Alex laughed like idiots.

"im not a nerd." Simon sighed and continued his way to the toilets. "No cool dude brother to save ya now is there?" Alex laughed, grabbing Simon by his tail.

"hes got a fever. Now let me go!" he shouted, squirming around, uselessley trying to escape Alexs hard grip.

"Catch!" he yelled to Ryan, and pulled his arm back ready to throw.

"Get off me you bully!" Simon yelled.

"Nope." Alex laughed and, with that, he threw Simon across the room. Ryan dodged and Simon slammed face first into the wall. Jake picked him up and Threw him back to Alex, but somebody else caught him. It was Brittany and Jeanette.

"Simon?" Brittany exclaimed, slightly shocked at having Simon fall on top of her. He was heavy! She put him back on the floor.

"Thanks. Now Run!" he screamed, they all ran back to the canteen and eventually lost the gang.

Panting, Brittany said "Did you get to go to the bathroom then?"

"no but i can hold it till the end of school..." Simon sighed back. That was then Simon realised his nose was bleeding.

"Simon! Your nose looks broken!" Jeanette gasped.

When Simon got home Alvin was asleep on the sofa. Simon had been excused when the teacher noticed his nose was broken.

Just then Alvin woke up.

"Si? Your back... Earlyish... You oka... What happened to your nose?!" he gasped when he noticed.

"I hate to tell you this Alvin but Alex threw me into the wall." Simon said through gritted teeth. This was awkward.

"Did you die?!" Alvin asked with wide eyes.

"What does it look like, idiot?" Simon k blandly.

"you might be a zombie... Or a ghost, or a warewolf or a mummy and your sitting on the same couch as me! You might..."

"Shut it, brother." Simon interrupted.

"since im off... Perfect excuse to not meet them at the park. After i deal with Alex we can have movie night." Alvin smirked.

"movie night... Yeah okay... What do you mean by 'deal with Alex'?" Simon asked suspicously.

"you know, make him regret hurting my brother... Anyway, Si. I decided i dont wanna be friends with those guys after all. Sorry.

"Make him regret it? You wont solve anything with violence Alvin!" Simon half-shouted as Alvin got up and rolled his sleeves up.

"are you crazy? Your a CHIPMUNK and he is a grown boy! He could kill you!"

"could. But he wont, because ill be done with him faster than that." Alvin laughed evilly.

"Im not gonna stop you. All im gonna say is its a bad idea." Simon sighed and buried his face in the cusion, what was Alvin getting himself into?! Why was Simon so... Unhelpful?

"Hey Ryan, Alex, Jake. I heard you broke my brothers nose." Alvin asked critically, examining them dissaprovingly.

"Yeah, and?" Alex groaned.

"Your gonna regret it." Alvin shouted as he charged at Alex, the park was empty except for them. Alvin just hoped Simon wasnt watching with his binoculars like he usually did.

Alvin got several hits in before Alex threw Alvin off. Ryan jumped up bwhind him and hrabbed his tail, he swung up and spat in Ryans face, then when Jake made a grab for him he hopped onto his back and gave him a wedgie.

Alvin landed on his feet and pretended to blow off a fake gun. He smirked, and admired his handy-work. Alex was nursing the scratches and Ryans eyes were sore from chipmunk spit, and Jake was tucking in his wedgie.

Alvin turned to leave.

"Oh no you dont." Snapped Alex, grabbing Alvin by the tail and holding his body still so he couldnt bite. Alvin was helpless and at Alexs non-merciful grip. It hurt, but he wasnt going to let it show.

Alvin opened his mouth ready to bite Alexs finger, but he held Alvins jaw shut tight, his arms tight against his sides and his legs together. Alvin squirmed like a fish out of water, still no possibility of escaping without some seriose help- Alvin Seville was defeated, and at the mercy of three bullys.

'get your hand off my mouth! I cant breathe! This... Hurts... Youll regret it... I cant think anymore! Aaaagh! The walls are closing in! What walls? Oh my god this kills i cant breathe! Im not gonna die... Dont die Alvin... What the... Cant think... Cant breathe... Cant see... Cant hear! Whats happening?!' were Alvins thoughts as he slipped into unconciousness, with Alexs hand covering his mouth and nose. He was still... Not moving... Alex discarded him in a bush and they walked off laughing casually, as if nothing had happened.

"Alvin?! Where are you?! Whe..." Brittany trailed off and gasped when she saw the scratched, un-moving body discarded in the bushes. She ranover to him, And felt his paw. He was ice cold. His chest wasnt moving... Was he? No, he couldnt be, could he?

"Simon! Theo... You should... Should..." she trailed off, sobbing. Simon and Theodore ran over as fast as they could with their coats and flashlights on.

"oh my... Is he...?" Simon gawked.

Brittany let out a pathetic nervous laugh.

"Anyone know CPR?!" she sighed.

"Theodore? Eleanor? Simon?" all shook their heads, chipmunk CPR just wasnt taught in classes, she turned to Jeanette.

"I do." she said solemly and made her way over to the body... To Alvin... He lay lifeless on the cold earth, Jeanette let out a small sob. First she felt for a pulse... There was none. She panicked, and started straight on the compressions. His chest went up and down, she sobbed slightly. It would have to be expierienced, to be understood, what its like desperatly trying to save someone you love... When there is hardly any hope, really.

"Simon call an ambulance! Now!" Brittany cried, and Jeanette kept on, now blowing as hard as possible into Alvins mouth.

Theodore was crying his heart out, and Ellie tried to comfort him, but she too was trying not to cry.

"Hes awake!" came a joyous cry from Jeanette, and instantly everyone dashed over.

Alvin opened his eyes to see two green figures, a blue figure, and purple figure and a pink figure leaning over him. Everything was a little blurry. He felt dizzy... And absolutely boiling hot! He wished he was wearing shorts... Until he noticed that they were all in coats. Now he was worried.

"S-Simon? Brittany?" Alvin stammered, not quite sure it was them.

"Alvin! Im so sorry! I dont want to break up! I love you! Please forgive me!" cried Brittany, hugging all the air out of him, he felt short of breath as it was.

"I... I love you to... Britt..." Alvin smiled.

"And im sorry i let you come out here alone, Alvin... This is all my fault..." sighed Simon, taking off his coat and wrapping it round Alvin, Brittany abd Theodore doing the same.

"Why is it so hot out here?" everyone stared at him.

"Hypothermia. The ambulance should be here soon, dont worry." Simon sighed.

"What actually happened Alvin while you were out here?" Brittany asked out of curiosity.

"Well... I dont remember completely... I think i kinda beat up Ryan and the gang and then they almost murdered me..." Alvin downplayed.

"Alvin, i was watching." Simon said blankly.

"He came down here after Alex broke my nose, and heroically defeated him using the epic wedgie trick? Before making a minor false move, and Alex held him and was suffocating and almost choking poor Alvin! Hes a fighter, and a survivor! And a hero!" Simon said dramatically. It wasnt like Simon to over exhaggerate everything, maybe he was taking over Alvins job of doing that while Alvin made it sound like nothing. Either way, they all started laughing for some reason, until the ambulance came, and Simon and Theodore had the awkward job of explaining it all to Dave...

"Well Alvin accidentally ran into a gang fight and heroically stood up for Simon!" Theodore blurted out.

'he doesnt need ti know EVERYTHING, does he? Hell have a heart attack!' Simon whispered before Theodore could say anymore.

"Is that why your nose looks hurt Simon?! I should take you up to the doctors to get that fixed!" Dave fussed.

"Dave, it looks kinda matcho- i like it this way."

A slightly random story, i know... Anyway I hope you liked it!


End file.
